


mission imbecile - booseoksoon assemble!

by seventeentheworld



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, Humour, Love, M/M, Slow Burn, Spy - Freeform, Violence, booseoksoon, i have the lamest british humour, i'll add tags and characters as i go, idk how this will turn out, relationships, secret agents, smut?? maybe?? idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeentheworld/pseuds/seventeentheworld
Summary: 3 idiotic spies are on their way out the job for being.. well, idiots.that's until a life threatening, dangerous job arises.who would be better than the famous, clumsy, stupid and carefree booseoksoon to take it?what could possibly go wrong?(spoiler: everything)





	1. just do it

"the boss has called you to the office again." mingyu states rather boredly, almost as if he's used to it. (in which he should be) 

soonyoung throws his head back so hard seungkwan thinks he heard a crack. "not again!"  
he exclaims.

"thats like, the third time this week?" seokmin sighs as he bangs his head on the desk, sending papers flying in all directions. he flinched slightly, because he obviously hit his head so hard that it actually hurt.

seungkwan snorted nonchalantly. "i don't know why you guys are so shocked? we literally-" 

"boss seemed pretty mad. i'd like, go now if i were you." mingyu interrupted, looking down at his watch and sitting back in his designated seat. 

The three shrugged, also as if they were used to this situation, and stood up making their way to hell its self. boss' office.

Rose Quartz is only the most top secret and dangerous spy agencies in south korea. tackling terrorism like it was a piece of cake and smiting the bad guys as easy as killing a fly (which now that seungkwan thinks about it, isn't really that easy at all.) so it would make sense that they recruit the most skilled and talented spy's right? 

\---

seungkwan, seokmin and soonyoung gingerly make their way to boss' door until they stood their in silence just staring at it. soonyoung eyed seokmin down. 

"well, aren't you going to knock?" soonyoung asked, pushing seokmin towards the door who in which was visibly trying his hardest to stay put.

"why in the hell should i do it? i did it last time. you do it, dumbass" seokmin retorted back.

soonyoungs mouth gaped. "did you just talk down to me?"  
he was getting all up in seokmins grill. despite being shorter than the younger, he was still trying to size him up yet was failing miserably. embarrassingly.

the tallers face pulled all sorts of expressions of panic, fear and at last nonchalance. something he really can't pull off, yet still tries to. "so w-what if i did? what are you gonna do?you..." he paused, struggling to find a good enough insult.

"what? what am i? come on big boy! if you think you're sooo smart!" soonyoung pressed on.

"guys can we not do this now-" seungkwan tried. he knew he had no control over the situation but he may as well pretend that he does.

"you mutated rodent!" seokmin literally squeaked. the hall was silent. seungkwan didn't dare look up. but he did anyway. he wasn't about to miss the drama. 

"YOU DIDN'T! TAKE THAT BACK!" soonyoung pushes seungkwan out the way and grabs seokmin by the shirt, launching the latter towards him.

"oh, but i did though." seokmin replied with mock pity.

"alright big boy! YOU'LL BE HORSE MEAT WHEN IM DONE WITH YOU!" soonyoung practically yells.

and that's how they end up on the ground at eachothers throats. seungkwan can only watch from a far. he's used to it. this happens everyday. seokmin just presses all of soonyoungs wrong buttons, and he knows he does. it can be pretty humorous but also not fun however when seungkwans just third wheeling the whole time. like, he gets it. you're scrambling on the floor. great. what am i supposed to do? whip out my phone and film it? how much memory do you think i have?

seungkwan is snatched out of his thoughts when the boss' door flies open. 

there he is. in all his dark glory. hair long and gelled one side. other sides fringe long and covering his left eye. mingyu wasn't wrong about boss being mad.

"b-boss.." seungkwan started. he cleared his throat and chuckled after realising how dazed he sounded. yeah. because it's totally unexpected for the boss to come out of his own damn office.

soonyoung, who is on top of seokmin, slowly looks up from the wiggling boy underneath him.  
"it's not what it looks like." he immediately excuses even though he isn't sure what it exactly looks like.

"it isn't is it? i don't care get in. now." boss replied sternly as he made his way back into his office, expecting for for the three to follow. seokmin and soonyoung were a mess of limbs trying to get out of the position and composing themselves.

in silence, the three made their ways to the sets in front of the boss, heads held low.

boss sits down and stares at them intesnsly for what seungkwan thinks is a solid ass minute.  
all that could be heard was the awkward ticking of the clock in the background.

"i don't like you." boss finally starts, face still hard and full of annoyance.

seungkwan lifted his head and smiled apologetically."w-we kind of already knew tha-" 

"at what point did i say you could talk?" boss interrupted voice low and deep with anger. 

"ah yeah sorry sir-" 

"SHUT UP." boss shouted, hand hitting the desk and sending all notes to the ground.

seungkwan panicked and dropped his head again. sure, they get called into his office more times than they actually get missions, but he's never seen him THIS angry before. the normally composed boss has to press his expensive looking black suit back into shape and sighs.

"why are you mad sir?" seokmin eventually pipes up trying to look as innocent as possible. 

"why am i mad? you fucked up the last mission! in fact, you've fucked up every mission! why are you even here?" boss replied, looking more composed but nothing less of fuming.

soonyoung shook his head, smiling. "we're here because seungkwans dad is the founder of Rose Quartz and-"

"it was a rhetorical question!" he yelled again. 

"yes sir." soonyoung immediately stopped smiling and gulped as he looked back down to his lap.

"i know too well why you're here! if not you would have been out on the first job! in fact, you wouldn't have ever been here at all! this place requires stealth, coordination, skill and determination ALL OF WHICH you are lacking." he stated. "look up at me when i talk!" 

immediately all three of their heads rose up in embarrassment. this is going on for too long. 

"who are you to look up at me? hang your heads in SHAME." 

seokmin spoke up at that, confused by the conflicting instructions."sir you just sai-"

"SHAME!" 

"yes sir." seokmin squeals as he drops his head.

"i know you mess up every job and can't to anything to save your own ass," boss smiled bitterly at the discarded notes on the floor. "but did you have to run around my brothers wedding NAKED!?" his voice raised at the end of the sentence. 

seungkwan resisted laughing how you try not to cough after you've coughed a million times and don't want people to think you have the plague.

"the opposition snatched my clothes sir!" seokmin replied. 

well, he wasn't wrong.

it was boss' brothers wedding and there was a bomb that was set to go off. normal situation. boss sent out his trusty three musketeers to end the bomb and kill the person behind it, before it was too late. things were going smoothly (well as smoothly as they could with these three) and they were in the basement of the expensive and grand building. it was like a maze down there. seungkwan was beginning to panic. they have ten mintutes until the bomb goes off and they still can't seem to find it or even the culprit. 

"we should take a break." soonyoung managed, sweating out of every pore of his body and dropping to the ground. 

"we can't! i don't want to die! i've got so much to live for!" seokmin cried, also dropping to the ground and on top of soonyoung. 

"get up you horse, you're heavy." soonyoung strained out, using his last energy to push seokmin off of him, who wasn't budging. 

seungkwan sighs. "you lot are useless, seriously." he said, pretending he didn't feel emotionally and physically drained. in which, he did. he wanted to break down and cry because so much was on his shoulders. that was until he saw some dark figure dash down one of the identical hallways. a feeling of relief went through his body as he felt his eyes widening. "guys it's this way!" he whispered.

and with that dumb and dumber rushed up and sprinted in the direction of the figure until they reached a room. just like the rest of the basement, the room was dark and dusty, making soonyoung choke a bit. the figure turned around. 

"i guess you found me." it chuckled. voice deep and calm. 

"yeah, that's right." seokmin started. trying also to sound chill and calm. it wasn't working. his voice was shaking. the figure only chuckled and turned around.

"so can we like, have the bomb?" soonyoung tried.

"um, no? you think i spent years creating this just to let three wankers have it? you must be having a laugh."

seungkwan smiled awkwardly. "we're um, not laughing?" the figure face palms.

seokmin decided this was taking too long. "hey! i haven't wanked since last week!" 

"oh my god.." seungkwan whispers, rolling his eyes and turning to soonyoung feeling absolute shame. 

"give me the bomb!" seokmin yells, trying for intimidating now. he runs over to the figure and snatches the bomb right out of his grip, catching him off guard. the figure clung on to seokmins suit as the latter tried to make a run for it. 

"give it back!" the figure yelled childishly, tugging on seokmins expensive blue suit. 

"never! get off me!" seokmin shouted. seokmin turned around and looked seungkwan and soonyoung up and down. "are you just going to stand there? help!" 

there was a mixture of yeses and sorrys as they dashed towards him. but it was too late.

seokmin fell back in shock as he was let go of. soonyoung and seungkwans eyes looked down in unison to see that seokmin wasn't let go of, his suit was snatched!

"seokmin, what have i told you about wearing UNDERWEAR ON MISSIONS!" soonyoung yelled in disgust as seokmin looked down and covered his dignity. 

"i forgot okay!" 

"i think we also forgot that we were meant to bring that guy to the dungeon. he's dashed with seokmins suit now. too late." seungkwan said nonchalantly.

"not on my watch!" seokmin shouted, eyes blowing out of his sockets as he ran out out the door with the bomb in one hand.

seungkwan sighed and soonyoung laughed quietly, shaking his head. "he's not wearing anything." then it grew into a full blown laughter. the suits grew too tight as they were both in hysterics, hitting eachother and letting out the ugliest laughs. that was until the realisation hit. soonyoungs eyes widened as he looked at seungkwan in a panic. seungkwan picked up on whatever those usually small eyes were communicating to him. "HES NOT WEARING ANYTHING!" they shouted, following seokmin out the door, but it was too late.

shrieks were heard from above them as they tried to desperately find the way out of the labyrinth. eventually they arose, and ran into the what looks like the reception of the wedding. 

"oh shit." soonyoung whispers under his breath. 

boss' brother was doing his speech to his wife and it looks to seungkwan that they were interrupted. seungkwans eyes followed were everyone else was looking, and soonyoung followed until they saw a naked seokmin chasing the culprit into the foyer. 

the two chased after him deciding not to act on the growl of boss choi's disapproval.

when seungkwan and soonyoung got to seokmin, he was hitting the life out of the culprit with the bomb, his man hood jiggling with each movement, which is something seungkwan really didn't want to see. blood was splattered every where.

the situation eventually got too much and seungkwan had to step in. pulling seokmin away from the basically dead body. "boss wants him alive remember?"

"we better get back before boss tears off our ears haha!" soonyoung said, eyeing the almost lifeless culprit on the floor.

 

aaand that's how they're here. ironic, they escaped and boss is still tearing their ears off. 

"i've had it with you three! just because your dad is the founder of this company doesn't mean you can slack and be foolish on the job! if it were up to me, you wouldn't be here right now! people have had to work hard to get here! you don't belong here! i've had it up to here with you lot!" he exclaimed using his hand as a demonstration for how much he's had it. boss tried to readjust himself and slick his hand back through the gelled side of his hair.

"you said here four times, boss." seokmin added unhelpfully.

"silence, you imbecile!" boss shouts with red hot anger.

seungkwan zoned out. of course boss was right. he wouldn't be here if his father wasn't the CEO of the company. he didn't have talent in this field, but he wanted to be like his father. he wanted to save people. but other agents didn't like that he didn't have to work his way into the company. what can he possible do to get boss' approval?

"im sorry." seungkwan spoke up. "we'll do better next time."

"there's not going to be a next time seungkwan. you three have made this company a laughing stock! you're put down to be the research team until further notice."

soonyoung gasped "b-but-" 

"no buts! you will remain there an-"

boss' door opened and in came the scariest man in south korea. lee jihoon, the best hacker in all of asia. you don't wanna get on his bad side, he will expose your browser history. his face was as expressionless and cold as ever as he invited him self in. he held his laptop in his hands and glared down at seungkwan, soonyoung and seokmin.

"cheollie," he started and all three of the idiots turned in unison from jihoon to 'cheollie'. considering boss is about 10 years older than the rest of the agents who work there, seungkwan wondered just what kind of relationship jihoon had with boss. 

"yes, bab-"

jihoon fake coughed but still looked serious.

"i mean yes, jihoon."

"better. someone from busan tried to hack the system. i just about blocked them out, but i traced where the IP address came from," he stated walking over to boss' desk and putting the the laptop on it. he folded his arms while boss looked closer at what jihoon was showing him.

"serenity." boss declared, looking up at jihoon for approval. seungkwan is definitely confused as to what type of relationship they have. why doesn't jihoon have to talk up to him? 

"yes. they tried to get in to the archives but failed. hard. it's embarrassing really whoever thought they could break through MY fire walls that i so carefully built." 

"of course, my baby is so clever." boss cooed and jihoon so face flushed with embassment as seokmin, soonyoung and seungkwan are still there watching and seungkwan is still HELLA confused.  
boss saw the look on the three's faces and cleared his throat to get back to the task at hand. 

"i did however hack into their camera and microphone and overhear that they're planning on taking the jewels, gold, drugs and money from our safes." jihoon continued. "what do you want to do about it boss? serenity are lethal." he questions, taking a sweet out of boss' sweet bowl on the desk and popping it in his mouth. 

soonyoung turned to seungkwan. "how come he can just take a sweet if he pleases? my hand gets slapped before it even gets in the bowl."

"we need to double the guards at each post, and get agents out on the field. we need to get them before they get us." boss replied seriously. 

"can we-" seokmin tried 

"no. anyone BUT you." choi interrupted.

"yeah, about that.." jihoon started. "pretty much everyone is on a job right now. all as important as eachother. there's no one else to take the job apart from these three." he said, fixing boss' hair as if trying to comfort him.

"okay, idiots." boss choi sighed. "do you think you can handle this? it's pretty serious. the fate of this company lies in your hands, fuck it up, and i will kill you myself. you got that?" 

"yes sir!" the three said in unison. 

"you're dismissed." 

and with that they got up quickly and left. 

\---  
"i feel like i've made a mistake." seungcheol sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

jihoon can sense he's stressed and knows exactly how to fix that. he sat on his lap, straddling him. "just trust in them." he replied, lifting up seungcheols chin and looking into his eyes. jihoons breath hitched when he felt seungcheols, big hands grasp his butt. "but for now.." he said on his lips before he kissed him.


	2. come here often?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungkwan loses a game of rock paper scissors but what's more important than what he lost, was what he found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit of filler sorry,,, and btw they're all the age they were in boom boom era (apart from seungcheol who's 31) but they look like how they do now ,,, apart from verkwan who look like they did in boom boom era bc they both looked cute as hell,,,,

"we made it out alive!" soonyoung shouted as the trio made it back into the office. some staff groaned, some were surprised (it was their THIRD time in there this week alone) some were happy for them. 

but seungkwan couldn't help but be afraid. like what jihoon said, serenity are lethal. their agents are skilled, quick and deadly. they have no emotions on missions and will kill everything and everyone that stands in their way. seungkwan heard that a tree once stood in their way.. let's just say it ended up as paper by the end of week. seungkwan doesn't want to have the same fate as that tree! he's only 18! he has a life to live! he has to become top of the-

"im tired." seokmin said, banging his head on the desk for the nth time today.

"me too." seungkwan chipped in.

"me three" soonyoung agreed. "let's play Rock Paper Scissors. loser gets coffee." soonyoung suggests half-heartedly. 

"alright." seokmin agreed, putting his fist in the middle.

\---  
after a very intense an loud game of rock paper scissors (seriously boss came in to the main office and glared at them) seungkwan pushes open the door to the nearby cafe and puts in his order. he rests his chin on the counter and closes his eyes. why out of all jobs did it have to be serenity they're dealing with? seungkwan was so out of it he didn't even notice someone stand next to him.

"not enough sleep?" a deep voice asked out of nowhere. seungkwan jumped and turned to face the owner of the voice who was literally the epitome of the best looking man seungkwan has seen in all his life.

his hair was black, shiny, slightly mushroom shaped but parted in the middle. this man was on a whole nother level, despite the ugly colour of the doctors outfit that he's wearing, he still managed to look like the living embodiment of god himself. damn, god really spent time on this one. hey, seungkwan should thank him for letting such an opportunity arrive in front of him like this. his face was unique, he was probably not fully from here, but he was speaking korean? soo..

"hello? you okay?" he tried again, smiling a soft smile and waving his god-carved hands infront of seungkwans face. it took all of seungkwans will to not shove them in his mouth. 

"ah, yes. sorry. it's been a long day." seungkwan sighed, giving him an apologetic smile.

"long day? it's only 9:30 you know." the angel chuckled while looking at the clock in the corner of the cafe. 

deciding that he didn't want to come across as a pathetic loser to this potential love of his life, seungkwan took it upon himself to start flirting with him. he straightened up his back and tried to pull his best hooded-eye look and rest his elbow on the counter.

"so," seungkwan started. "come here often?" seungkwan asked, trying to subtly bite his lip while twirling the straws in the box with his index finger.

the god looked behind and outside the cafe to the hospital across the street, then down at his uniform. he eventually smiled a toothy grin that made seungkwans breath hitch. then seungkwan realised.

"considering i work in the hospital..." he started

seungkwan grimaced and hit his head with his hand. "of course. im sorry." 

the taller took seungkwans hand from his head. "no no, it's okay it's fine." he said, letting out the ugliest sponge bob sounding laugh. despite how ugly it sounded, the laugh was kinda cute. "what's your name?" 

"seungkwan." he replied, not even a bit hesitant. this boy seems to innocent to know anything about the criminal world. "yours?"

"hansol." 

"that's a really beautiful name." seungkwan says in a daze. his face reddened when he saw the look of shock on hansols face. seungkwan cleared his throat and changed the subject. "you look a bit young to be working in a hospital." seungkwan queried. he wanted to hear this guys velvety voice, even if it means starting random conversations. 

"ah, yeah im training to be a surgeon." he replies scratching his head. they engage in easy conversation after that. seungkwan found out that hansol was half american half korean. he was also the same age as him, younger by a month and two days. it was so natural, and everytime hansol let out that ugly laugh, seungkwan wants him to push him down in the counter and take him there and then. thankfully, the barista snaps him out of his oh-so-sexy thoughts to deliver seungkwan his bulk of coffee. 

"i don't want go back to work. i want to keep talking to you." seungkwan pouted over his straw. 

"well give me your number. we can chill some time, yeah?" hansol smiled exchanging numbers. seriously what did seungkwan do in his past life to come across such a man. he's gonna equip him before it's too-

the cafe door swung open and in came a girl with mermaid green hair. "oppa!" she exclaims as she ran over to hansol and clung to his arm. "what's taking you so long?" she whines while going on her tip toes and pouting out her lips. hansol smiled as he looked down and kissed her. seungkwans heart shattered to pieces. of course a man with this level of perfection wouldn't be single or gay. and most importantly, into seungkwan. the kiss was going on for too long and eventually seungkwan couldn't handle it anymore. 

he cleared his throat while sipping the coffee and putting it back down in the tray. immediately they broke away from eachother and the girl looked at seungkwan accusingly. 

"hansol, who is this? why did you befriend anpanman?" she laughed, eyeing seungkwan up and down. that's it. this little fishy looking ass bi-

"ah!" hansol chipped in. 

"nancy this is seungkwan, seungkwan this is my girlfriend nancy." 

"mhm! my man." she concluded kissing hansol on the cheek.

"i would never have guessed." seungkwan said with no emotion.

hansol and his dumb self laughed as he covered his mouth. "really? i mean we kissed and every-" 

"i was being sarcastic hansol." seungkwan interrupted. obviously unimpressed. "i'm going. see you." seungkwan bid his farewell and left the cafe, fast. he didn't even look back, no matter how much he wanted to. and who cares if he swayed his butt a little on the way out. he knows hansol would want that. everyone wants that. nancy isn't a problem. she can just be the tree in seungkwan and hansols relationship. she too, will be paper by the end of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have nothing against nancy!!! it's just i saw a photo of both her and hansol when they were young and they were lovingly looking into each others eyes (HAHAHAAH)
> 
> its a bit boring rn but it will get (somewhat) better!!


	3. you yanky doodle shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minghao tries to coordinate a briefing and keeps getting interrupted.

seungkwan arrived back to the office a lot more emotionally drained than he was when he left. half-heartedly, he places the bulk of coffees on the desk, before banging his head on it. "hurry the fuck up and get your coffee." seungkwan mumbles into the desk. 

"damn. what crawled up your ass and died?" soonyoung questions as he makes his way over to the well delayed coffee. 

"nothing, unfortunately." seungkwan sighs, head still against the desk. 

there was a silence. seungkwan had a moment to reflect on how weird that sentence sounded. he immediately shot his head up to catch all of the staff looking at him. 

"it's not what it sounds like." he replies all though he doesn't know exactly what they think it sounds like. why would he want something to crawl up his ass and die? he knows he's referring to the wet dream he happened to run into in the cafe earlier, but the rest of the secret agents didn't need to know that. this wasn't how he was intending on coming out.

"i didn't need to hear that." mingyu grimaced as he picked up his probably cold drink. the door opened behind seungkwan and mingyu suddenly smiled, picking up another coffee and dashing.

"oh for fucks sake," a voice behind sighed.

"hi, minghao," mingyu greeted as he shoved the other cup in minghaos chest, accidentally spilling the contents out on him. minghao looked down at his now drenched shirt. he scoffed, looked to the side and ran a hand through his mullet. 

"as expected." minghao nodded. "you're lucky the coffee is cold, kim mingyu." he finished, rubbing his hand on the coffee stain, trying to minimise the accident. because running your hand through the stain REALLY gets rid of it. 

"i'm sorry." mingyu whined. "let me help." he said trying to dry the spill with some tissues he had in his pocket. instead he was just touching up minghaos chest. seungkwan was surprised minghao was allowing, until he snapped.

"stop touching me!" minghao yelled, pushing mingyu and his curious hands away. his chinese accent rising strong. "can you just get out of my life? you're a complete utter idiot who's too tall for his own good. you're literally a whole clumsy ass mess and you expect me to like you?" he laughed bitterly. "i've been trying to deal with you this whole time. and i've had enough!" 

seungkwan could see mingyu's shoulders sag. it must be embarrassing to get rejected in front of the rest of your colleagues. 

mingyu's had a thing for minghao since 2 years ago, when he was 17. minghao was 16 back then, and was more innocent. more kind. he didn't have the heart to reject mingyu there and then. but ever since mingyu confessed, all those years ago, minghao grew more and more fed up with mingyus foolish antics. following him around, tripping over and falling on to minghao, embarrassing him. mingyu would never let minghao out of his sight. he would act like a lost puppy. minghao never liked him back though,(well that's what seungkwan presumed. now it's confirmed) he was unintentionally leading him on because he felt bad turning the puppy down. so he delt with it. however, minghao isn't the cute, innocent 16 year old he used to be. he's now 19 and isn't afraid to turn mingyu down, it was only a matter of time until the opportunity arises. even though mingyu and minghao are always having lighthearted banter, this... this was serious pent up frustration.

when seungkwan snapped out of his thoughts, minghao was still yelling at a shrivelled up mingyu. 

"you're a walking embarrassment. please, just- don't talk to me anymore." he concluded, running a frustrated hand through his hair. he looked up at everyone else, realising that the rest of the office were gaping at him. he sighed. "seungkwan, soonyoung and seokmin, meet me in the briefing room at 9pm. you also mingyu." he stopped and turned round again. "what are you dumb fucks looking at? don't you have work to get on with?" 

and the rest of the office are in a hurried panic getting into work. minghao is just THAT scary. that he can do whatever he wants.   
\---

9pm came, most of the office was empty. without hesitation, seungkwan, soonyoung and seokmin hastily make their way to minghao, each giving mingyu (who looked on the verge of tears) a pat on the shoulder. 

\--  
"so," minghao started. "serenity are planning on stealing from us. drugs, jewels, money. but i don't think that's their only motive." he stated, fiddling with the metal pointer in his hand.

"what do you mean?" mingyu asked, trying to involve himself.

"shut up, mingyu." minghao silenced, not even sparing a glance. "you're only here because you're their driver. don't feel all included."

mingyu opened his mouth, but before he got to say anything - 

"i swear to god," minghao moaned. 

"what? i literally breathed. i just want to help." 

"you can help by shutting the fuck up."

and with that, mingyu sulked into his seat like a kicked puppy.

"as i was saying, i don't think it's just the valubles that they want. well, it is but there's more to it than that." he said, turning the presentation to the next slide. 

"you went all out." soonyoung laughed but immediately stopped when minghao just glared at him.

"as you can see," minghao points to a golden claw on the screen with his pointer. the pride and joy of serenity.  
"the claw has different holes on them, all of which you have to place small jewels in to activate the claw." 

"what happens when you activate it?" seokmin asks innocently.

"well if you let me speak, maybe you'd find out you dumb horse looking ass bitch." minghao spat, slowly turning his head to look at him angrily. everyone knows not to interrupt minghao when he's doing a briefing. 

"anyways," minghao carried on, still looking at seokmin and then turning away. "once activated, it uh, blows up." 

seungkwan snorted at the fact that minghao even tried to make this dramatic. "well, that was anticlimactic."

soonyoung scoffed in agreeance. "yeah! what kind of dumb crea-" 

"can you all please shut up? do you want to get put on the research team? let minghao speak." mingyu spoke up, feeling a bit embarrassed afterwards at his outburst. 

"oooooooohhh!" booseoksoon cooed.

"look at kim mingyu, trying to protect his man!" seokmin laughs.

"even if he dissed him hard earlier!" soonyoung chipped in.

"he's so whipp-"

"enough! let me finish!" minghao says, he's face is a little red seungkwan thinks. he has to fight the urge not to sing red by hyuna.

"as i was saying earlier. they need jewels which makes it a bomb. not any old bomb, a nuclear bomb, which is exactly why we can't let them get all three jewels. in fact, we have one." 

"one what?" seokmin asks.

"a jewel, are you dumb? are you even listening?" minghao is clearly getting stressed at how dumb booseoksoon are. 

"it's okay, baby. keep going." mingyu whispers quietly, attempting to soothe him.

minghao grimaced. "BABY!?" 

then someone knocked on the door. minghao sighed for the nth time that day. "come in." he said.

the door opened gingerly and in came tzuyu, one of the girls that worked in the research team. "uh, oppa.." she started shyly, looking down at her feet.

seungkwan looked at everyone in the room and went to soonyoung. "who is she talking to?" 

soonyoung pointed in front of him and seungkwan turned his head towards mingyu who was sitting in front of them.

mingyu was smiling at her kindly. "hi yu. what's up?" he says, sitting up straight in his seat.

"yu?" minghao questioned. 

"you left your coffee..." she rushed over, giving him the coffee and smiling awkwardly. 

mingyu took it smiling back. "aw thanks! that was sweet." he said, obviously oblivious to the awkward atmosphere. 

there was a few awkward seconds of tzuyu just smiling down at him until minghao cleared his throat. 

"yeah i should um," tzuyu bumped into the chair behind her. "get back to research." she smiled. "bye, gyu." she bowed, then left.

"gyu?" minghao repeated.

it again, was silent for a few seconds.

"well, she's nice." seokmin started.

"yeah.." mingyu agreed.

"pff." minghao scoffed and folded his arms.

"wait, do you like her?" soonyoung interrogates. 

"no! it's not like that! she's just really nice. we're good friends." mingyu nodded.

"friends." minghao retorted. "anyway," he changed the slide. 

"somebody's maaadd!" seungkwan teased.

"shut the fuck up." minghao scolds.

"sir yes sir." seungkwan salutes.

minghao rolls his eyes. "so there's a party on saturday night. the most deadly agent from serenity is going to be there with her boyfriend. we need to find out exactly what the fuck serenity is planning. she's going to tell us."

"how?" seungkwan interrupts. 

minghao takes a moment to breathe. the door opens and jihoon walks in, hair pointing in all different directions and his clothes a mess. "hey. sorry i'm late. i was busy with.. something." he apologises, sitting in the empty chair next to mingyu and whipping out his rubix cube.

in which seungkwan is pretty sure he sucked boss off or something considering how jihoons voice is hoarse and he keeps moving his mouth around as if it aches.

"as i was saying," minghao continued. "there's a party. and you three dumb asses are going. you gotta be subtle. capture her boyfriend and call her. threaten to torment him if she doesn't come. you aren't actually going to torment him per se, it's a trap. she really loves her boyfriend from what i've researched, she'll do literally anything for him. but don't creep him out too much. he doesn't know about the whole secret agents shit. don't underestimate her power because she's a girl. she is swift and silent. you won't even know she's there." minghao said quickly as if trying to get out the words before he was interrupted again.

"when you capture her, make sure you don't kill her. that's important. bring her back here so we can juice out some answers about what the fuck is going on. knock out her boyfriend and give him the injection."

"what injection?" seokmin asks. he's really put here making the trio look dumb. even if the other two don't know what injection minghao is on about either.

"you know, the one that erases the last 24 hours of your memory." jihoon chipped in, looking up from his rubix cube for the first time since he got it out. 

"yes. precisely." minghao agreed. "it's really important you three keep this on the dl and stick to the fucking plan this time." minghao turned to seokmin. "and wear some fucking underwear you yanky doodle shit." minghao said between gritted teeth.

"so, who you're looking for," minghao starts at the same time that seungkwans phone rings. 

FATHER it said and seungkwan panicked. "oh shit. it's my dad." he sighed as he dashed up and out of the room to take the call. 

"h-hello?" seungkwan greeted, trying to sound as casual as possible which clearly wasn't working as he voice was shaking.

"son, i hear from seungcheol that you 'ran around his brothers wedding naked?'" the father asked. 

"well, i didn't. seokmin did."

"what's the difference!" his dad shouted into the phone.

"you three are a joke! you're only here because your mother would want you to be. she knew it was your dream. everyone thinks i'm sucking up to you because you're my son. but if it wasn't for your mother, i wouldn't care less. so do me proud for once with this new mission and get your fucking shit together!" his dad basically screamed down the phone.

seungkwan whimpered pitifully. "yes father. i'm sorry. i'll do you proud this time." and with that, his dad hung up. 

\---  
wow. seungkwan feels like absolute shit. instead of walking back into the briefing with tears in his eyes, he padded slowly out into the streets again until he bumped into jun, who was in charge of the gadgets.

"seungkwan! where ya going?" he asked, as cheerful as always. trying to bring him back inside from the cold of the streets.

"i just-" seungkwans tears were threatening to spill. but he kept them in. he composed himself and smiled. "i'm just getting some fresh air." 

jun looked puzzled. "there's air insi-"

"i don't want your air!" seungkwan yelled. tears spilling out this time. jun didn't deserve to see such an ugly face or get shouted at for something so trivial, but seungkwan couldn't bring himself to care as the tears clouded his eyes. jun tried not to laugh at what seungkwan yelled, and the latter saw that. he sobbed and turned to run away. it was getting late, so not many people were around.

he wanted to be away from the whole secret agent thing for a bit. get some fresh air. feel the cool evening summer air kiss his cheeks, and probably get hay fever with it too. 

his thoughts were interrupted as he bumped into yet, another person. seungkwan couldn't bring himself to look. "s-sorry." he muttered. until he felt arms circling his waist.

"ssshhhh," their voice was deep, familiar. "it's okay, you can cry." they carried on, swaying seungkwan from side to side in a tight embrace. seungkwan recognised that voice anywhere and convinced him self to look up from where he was enveloped in his chest. 

"hansol?" seungkwan panicked. how the hell was he supposed to snatch hansol if he's rubbing snot all over his delicious well toned ches-

better stop that trail of thought. now is not the time.

"mhm! imagine meeting again in the same day." he replied, looking as beautiful as ever. the skin made him look dewy and seungkwan wanted nothing more than to press his lips on every inch of his face. 

he cleared his throat and looked away, remembering that this perfect man already has himself a girlfriend. great. typical. another thing to add to his plate of never ending stress. 

"yeah," seungkwan finally replied, wiping the tears from his eyes. "thi- this is embarrassing." he stuttered, tears still spilling and are showing no sign of stopping. 

hansol looks down at seungkwan and studied his face. his arms untangle themselves from seungkwans waist and seungkwan had to bite his lip to stop him from whining at the loss of warmth around him. the tallers arms made their way to seungkwans face and cupped his cheeks oh so softly, whiping the tears away with his thumbs. the gesture was so intimate, that seungkwan could feel his cheeks heating up at the thought of it. although the more he thought about the situation with hansol, the more he cried. 

he's spoken to hansol once for around an hour or so. he's gotten to know him so well in the middle of a busy cafe, but despite the amount of people waiting for the orders around them, all seungkwan could focus on was they way hansols eyes widen in excitement when he talks about something he's interested in. he learnt so much about hansol in that hour. hansol is so thoughtful and genuine and seungkwan felt like he met his soulmate, despite the fact that hansol was more laid back and seungkwan was out going and loud, they matched. as cheesy as it sounds, it felt like seungkwan had known him forever. he never wanted to stop talking with him, but his girlfriend walked in and that's when his hope was immediately crushed.

seungkwan has to try and stop thinking about hansol in a romantic way, but he's making it hard by embracing seungkwan again and dropping an ever so sweet, ever so platonic kiss in his hair. seungkwan almost threw up from the overwhelming feelings he has already developed for this beautiful man. but hansol obviously doesn't feel the same, judging by the awkward 'no-homo' smile he's giving him. 

"hey, do you want to come to mine and maybe watch a film? order a pizza or something?" hansol suggested but had a change of heart when he saw that seungkwan was in silence for a few seconds. "i mean you do-"

"i would love to hansol. that's really sweet." seungkwan smiled, trying to look as decent looking as he can considering his eyes are puffy with unrequited love.

\---   
so, hansols apartment is large. massive. it's like a penthouse! 

"is this a penthouse?" seungkwan asks, mouth gaping.

hansol scratches the back of his neck and smiles sheepishly. "well, yeah." 

okay, so it IS a penthouse. the other side of the room where the wall should be is made of windows, overlooking the city. the decoration is modern and in black and white. must get dirty easily seungkwan thinks.

hansol tells seungkwan to make himself at home while he orders the pizza and grabs the film to watch. 

so... this sure feels awkward. just seungkwan. sitting there in his crushes house with nothing but a ticking clock to comfort him. he looks around at the decorations to keep him doing something until his eyes fall on the photos by the gigantic ass TV. seriously though, does a television need to be THAT large? there's a family of 5. two boys and one girl, one of which he presumed is hansol. he was cute and chubby with crooked teeth, holding onto the boy who looked quite a few years older than him. and oddly familiar. he pushed that thought away though and smiled at the sweet family smiling on the beach. seungkwans eyes looked at the other photos. until his eyes laid on one with hansol and nancy. 

there she is again. in fact, there isn't just ONE photo with hansol and nancy, there's a whole THREE! one where she's taking the photo and hansols kissing her cheek, another where they're both walking in some sort of country park. (who did they even get to take that photo anyway?) and one where they're laying in bed in what looks like after- you know what? seungkwan really doesn't want to know. 

he feels himself pouting as he sinks into the unnaturally comfy white chairs. hansol and his cute self walks back into the room cheerfully. he's changed into a forest green jumper and sweats with a head band around his head. even like this he manages to look beautiful. this is so unusual for seungkwan. he's normally the type to do the old fuck and dash, but for some reason, he's feeling the and proper emotions for hansol and he wants him so bad.

"the pizza is ordered so, you wanna start the film or wait?" he asked oblivious to seungkwans brewing tears. 

"w-wait." seungkwan stuttered, trying to not to make it obvious.

"oh my god." hansol said, rushing over to seungkwan and pulled him flush against his chest, squishing his cheek against seungkwans head. "wanna tell me what's wrong?" hansol whispered near seungkwans ear, swaying from side to side, running his hands through seungkwans golden blond hair.

"work stress. that's it." seungkwan sighed, taking in the way hansol smells because damn, he's out here smelling like a whole man. a shame he can't have him.

"ahh i understand. come here." hansol said, leaning back on the chair and opening his arms so seungkwan can lay down on his chest. seungkwan didn't need to be told twice. he was over there in a second, face in hansols neck and arm around his waist. considering they only met today, this was quite intimate. 

after 5 minutes, seungkwan calmed down to the point that he almost fell asleep. "hey, kwan?" hansol nudged. "don't sleep, i want to watch sharknado with you." he laughed jolting seungkwan awake.

"sorry." seungkwan smiled sheepishly. and sat up. "so, you have a brother and a sister?" 

hansol nodded. "my brother is adopted but yeah, brother more or less." he smiled. "i miss them." seungkwan looked confused and pressed further. he wanted to know hansol intimately, physically and mentally. but only mentally would have to do for now.

"where are they?" seungkwan asked. 

hansol sighed. "my sister and parents are in new york, where i was born. my brother however, is in seoul. i just dont like his job so, i cut ties with him. he occasionally sends me a lot of money though, and i never know what to do with it. so, i bought my self this penthouse." he concluded. he read seungkwans facial expression from a second and panicked. "was i rambling? sorry." he laughed.

"you were. but i wanted to hear it. i want to hear everything you say, hansol. i know we just met but for some reason i care for you." seungkwan confessed. he was about to pop off, but held it back before he scares hansol away.

"nancy always tells me off whenever i ramble. apparently it's not interesting enough for her to spend time listening to."

"how? everything that comes out of your mouth is intriguing." seungkwan is trying to flirt and is failing miserably considering hansol is a slow idiot and seems to see seungkwan as a friend.   
hansol only smiled and for about 30 secs they just stared at each others faces. until the doorbell rudely interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i took ten years to write this! it's a bit of a filler again, but i wanted gyuhao ^^


	4. cologne by day, wipes ur memories by night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> booseoksoon arrive @ the party but they don't have the tickets.

nancy. why am i not surprised.

"hansolie!" she squeals, wrapping her arms around hansols neck. it took seungkwan all his might not to look at the occurring scene in disgust.

"hey," hansol replied, kissing her forehead or whatever. seungkwan really couldn't care less.

while they were flirting and being disgusting in the corner, seungkwan crossed one leg over the other and cleared his throat. woah- deja vu.

"sorry," hansol started, breaking away from his girlfriend. "forgot you were there for a minute." he chuckled.

"right." seungkwan replied simply, not even hiding the disgust and this point and obviously looked offended considering hansol literally tripped over himself trying to take it back. seungkwan raised his hand to silence him. "save it." he spoke, coldly.  
\---  
judging by the fact that nancy is sat in between seungkwan and hansol with a warm pizza in her lap, seungkwan takes a wild guess and assumes that she isn't planning on leaving any time soon.

the film is shit.

well, that's an understatement.

it's painfully TRAGIC that the blond haired boy couldn't even watch it anymore.

but nancy and hansol seem to find it funny, as they kept giggling to each other and doing god knows what in the corner of the sofa.

he thought he'd turn his head to something more interesting. hansol really is that beautiful, huh? the light of the embarrassingly bad film is casting yellows and reds onto his soft and shiny skin.

he would have caressed it if it wasn't for nancy n her annoying ass self in the way.

third wheeling was never fun. but third wheeling with the guy you like and his girlfriend? well, that's a different story. seungkwan was prepared to just get up and leave, make a dramatic enterance until someone's phone buzzed.

thank the lord it was nancy's. as she opened the text she looked troubled, confused and chillingly serious for a second, then immediately changes her facial expression to cute and innocent.

that sneaky bitch-

"hansol, mum wants me back home. i gotta go." she says solemnly.

"okay," hansol frowned standing up at taking her to the door to see her off.

eventually, it was just seungkwan and hansol. finally! seungkwan was in the mood to FINESSE-

"hey, kwan?" hansol started, sitting close up next to him. seungkwan blushed at the nickname. well, he literally just took off the 'seung' but the thought that hansol also feels comfortable enough with the shorter makes seungkwans stomach flip.

"mhm?" seungkwan replies, eyes glued to the television. seungkwan earlier wanted nothing more than to be alone with hansol, and now that he is, he doesn't know what to do with himself. he's trying to come off as 'sexy and sophisticated.' but his body isn't cooperating with him so he looks like he's had something shoved up his ass, in which he'd like tha-

"you okay? you seemed kinda angry earlier." hansol questions, sounding genuinely concerned. he sounds it because seungkwan still isn't looking over at him. he's not giving in.

"how could i not be? you invite me over for pizza and a film and then i get third wheeled while you and naaancccyy-" seungkwan pulls an ugly face while elongating her name. "flirt, kiss and have your hands all over each other like a couple of hormonal teenagers!" seungkwan finishes, out of breath.

"i mean we are sort of-"

"shut up hansol! that's not the point!" seungkwan looks over at him in annoyance and huffed while folding his arms like a child. seungkwan doesn't care at this stage, anything to get his point across.

right at the point when hansol was starting to look guilty, seungkwans attention turned back to the tv. he's starting to regret doing that considering he's trying not to laugh at the bad acting.

'mum always told me hollywood would kill me' a man said pitifully before a piece of the hollywood sign dropped into him and... well killed him.

seungkwan couldn't believe that something THAT lame would be in a film. the blond tried to stifle his laughter, but could feel his nose scrunching up and his cheekbones rising.

then the two boys burst out laughing. for a long time actually. seungkwan didn't know he needed to see hansol smiling so much it looked but like it hurt. being with hansol just makes him feel THAT happy.

when the laughter died down, seungkwan brought a shaking hand up to his eye to wipe away the tears.

"and in reply seungkwan," hansol started, moving closer than he already was. "i didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. i'm sorry." he finished looking genuinely guilty.

seungkwan was over it by this point. how could he stay mad at hansol when's he's looking at him like that.

despite that, seungkwan decided to milk it. serves hansol right anyway. so he huffed and turned away from him. still with his left crossed.

"seungkwan, come on don't do this." hansol whined.

seungkwan tried not to laugh while facing the other way.

"kwaann." hansol whined again. "i said i'm sorry. please don't be mad."

seungkwan finally looked at him and shot him a judging look.

hansols face softened at the familiar facial expression.

"come here." he said, opening his arms wide so seungkwan could fit in.

seungkwan sighed and crawled over towards him nestling in hansols warm arms. the latter rapped his arms around him and swayed side to side.

and god. hansol smells good. seungkwan nuzzled his head in hansols neck and he wants nothing more than to drop a trail of kisses down it, but seungkwan can tell that to hansol, this hug is very... platonic.

well not to seungkwan. he's never felt so safe before. he's comfortable and warm and secure and he never wants to let go.

"i'm sorry, i invited you over to comfort you and i left you hanging. forgive me, let me make you feel good." hansol whispered into seungkwans hair.

seungkwans eyes widened at what that suggested, however seungkwan is pretty sure that he didn't mean it like that. who is hansol to give him a platonic boner?

the last thing seungkwan remembered was hansol patting his back platonically before the latter drifted off to sleep.  
\---  
"i don't want to play anymore!" soonyoung huffed, throwing his controller onto the carpet in annoyance. wonwoo looked to soonyoung with shock at the sudden end of the game.

"why not? i was about to kick your ass... for the 5th time today." he laughed deviously while putting his controller down. the younger looked up at his boyfriend, and his laugher immediately stopped.

soonyoung knows he's a 20 year old man, who's sitting cross leggedly on the floor with his arms crossed and a childish frown on his face, but he can't seem to bring himself to care. "exactly! i keep losing! i don't want you to win again. you're obviously cheating." soonyoung whined, bringing his hood up and tying the strings so he was only a head.

"baby, i'm winning this fair and square. it's not my fault you don't know how to look at your opponent while fighting." wonwoo started making his way over to soonyoung and trying to embrace him. soonyoung gasped and slapped his hands away.

"don't 'baby' me anything. your nerdy ass can play by yourself." soonyoung spat, standing up and getting ready to leave the living room until wonwoo grabbed his hands.

"i'm sorry, c'mere." wonwoo's face was emotionless (as usual) as he pulled soonyoung down on the floor with him and on his lap. soonyoung was going with it until he remembered something and hesitated, starting to lift himself off. panic graced wonwoos features. see, soonyoung is cute, affectionate, sweet and cuddly. 50% of the time. the other 50% however, he's in a foul mood. soonyoung has a quick temper and gets angrily easily. it could be over the most trivial things, like opening the fridge and realising they've run out of milk, or when the temperature gets a bit too hot and he becomes whiny. basically, any minor inconvenience in his life, soonyoung will blow up about it. the olders contrasting personality came to a shock to wonwoo when they first became friends, but they've known each other since 9th grade, so wonwoo took a liking to when soonyoung got upset or angry over nothing. it could always be solved with cuddling, so when soonyoung hesitated it means theres a bigger problem, or he wants to lead to less innocent things-

"but i'm heavy nonu." soonyoung eventually whispered, looking away from latter. now, soonyoung wasn't expecting a comforting answer to this. he knew wonwoo loved him but he wasn't that good at showing it. wonwoo looked at his face, obviously lost for words. after what felt like a minute, the younger spoke.

"you feel the same as before, though?" wonwoo eventually replied, taking off his boyfriends hood and pulling him on his lap anyway. soonyoung knew not to be offended but considering he's put on 5kg, he's pretty bummed.

"wow, thanks." he mumbled into wonwoos hair, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. it hits soonyoung, all of a sudden, that he doesn't want to let go. ever. the upcoming mission he has to do on saturday is getting to him, because, he doesn't know whether he'll survive or not. sure, the trio have been on many missions where death is a consequence, but he's never had a mission that was involved with serenity. they're ruthless and unpredictable and depending on how the mission goes, soonyoung doesn't know how much he'll get to see wonwoo, bicker with him, kiss him, touch him, cuddle with him.

so the shorter boy holds on tighter to the love of his life and presses kisses in his hair. "i'm so in love with you, wonwoo." soonyoung could feel wonwoo stiffen in his grasp. it's expected, as they don't say these words often. if not, not at all. they don't need to.

wonwoo didn't say anything, so soonyoung carried on. "i know we bicker a lot, and i know i'm a pain to handle but you mean everything to me. i love you and i'm going to miss you so much." that's when wonwoo spoke up. his deep voice vibrating through the oldest chest.

"why? where are you going?" sounding utterly confused at where this is coming from. soonyoung pulled away and held the youngers face in his hands, smiling sweetly at him.

"no where specific. but, if something happens, just know that i love you, won." his voice barely a whisper. wonwoo just blinked at him, obviously feeling awkward at how to react in this situation.

"..thank you." he said quietly, and that's all soonyoung needed. he'll say it when he's ready. ---

seungkwan woke up comfortable. and warm. which is comforting. and disturbing, especially considering it's a type of human warmth that he's not used to. then it hits him. he forces his eyes open, despite the sleep trying to keep them closed, and looks at his surroundings. the sun is shining through the blinds and shone on seungkwans face. this place is way too nice to be his own. then he realised. "hey seungkwan," a raspy, sexy and familiar voice spoke. SHIT seungkwan slowly moved his head up towards the voice to be greeted with the one and only hansol vernon chwe with a severe case of bed hair. this shouldn't have made seungkwans stomach flip, but here it is, flipping. "sol," seungkwan replied, in a daze because, hansol really shouldn't have the right to look this attractive while looking fresh out from a good sleep.

the sun was orange, making hansol's skin look like silky smooth and shiny, and seungkwan was struggling not to caress the younger's cheeks.

"what time is it?" seungkwan asked, snapping out of his trance and looking away.

"5:30." hansol replied, after checking the watch on his (delicious and veiny) right arm.

"i'm too tired to go to work, but i've gotta." seungkwan snuggles into hansol's chest while he hears the younger chuckled to himself.

"we can meet up during the week? eat lunch and stuff?" hansol asked nudging seungkwan up because he too, has work to go to.

"yeah, not saturday though," seungkwan stressed.

"yeah that's okay," hansol shrugged. "i'm not free on saturday either." seungkwan just giggled as hansol stood up and held his hand out dramatically to help the older up.

\---

"thanks for dealing with me." seungkwan mumbled, looking down at his feet. he was now at hansols door, reluctantly leaving for work. "no problem, anytime." hansol replied with his show stopping grin. "see you, boo." seungkwan heard before he turned around and left.

\---

turns out hansol and seungkwan bumped into each other more than expected in what was left of the week. they ended up spending all nights together, whether it was going out to the cinema or laying down on the park floor at night, looking at the stars while talking about life, staying in hansol's home (which quickly grew to feel like seungkwans own) and watching terrible films while eating pizza, they grew closer. it felt like they've known each other for a hell of a lot more than a few days. they'd joke around, and make fun of eachother, bicker like an old married couple. hansol really felt like a soulmate to the older. which was making this whole 'friendship' harder. seungkwan again, was struggling. despite how exceptionally close they've become, he's pretty sure that hansol doesn't see seungkwan as anything but a best friend. and that sucks. dick. unfortunately not hansol's.

on this particular late friday night, seungkwan and hansol were laying side by side looking up at the stars for what seungkwan fears is the last time. hansol doesn't have to know this though.

"sollie," seungkwan spoke up, looking over at hansol. his eyes were closed, his black hair flying back with the wind as the light breeze kissed his face.

"mhm." he replied, oblivious to the fact that seungkwan is staring at him, and sporting an huge crush on him. scrap that, he's oblivious to the fact that seungkwan feels like he's in love with him. isn't he slow.

"i'm going to miss you." he said solemnly. whatever this is that they have, he doesn't want it to end. hansol's eyes snap open at this.

"what do you mean? where are you going?" he asked sitting up briskly.

"i-i don't know, hansol. but all i can say for now is that things are going to change from now on. you might not see me anymore." the blond shrugged. seungkwans attempting to come off as calm, but he himself wants to cry.

"might? we've been friends for a few days and you're leaving? what are you even talking about?" hansol questioned seungkwans uncertainty and seungkwan laughed to himself, realising how cheesy this whole situation is.

"if you care for me hansol, hug me." he said, although it sounded better in his head and now something dumb from a teenage romance, he feels chuffed with himself. especially when hansol eventually smiles and shuffles over pulling seungkwan into a warm embrace.

"i don't know where you were going with that sentence, kwan, but you never have to ask." hansol let out his ugliest laugh as seungkwan hit him in the chest. "what was that for?"

"i'm trying to be serious! stop making me feel awkward." seungkwan muttered against his chest.

"okay, i'm sorry, i'm sorry." hansol chuckled pulling seungkwan in closer. hansol smells like heaven. as expected. oh my. seungkwan wraps his arms around hansol's neck and breathes him in.

"i don't know what you're talking about, boo." hansol was talking into seungkwans hair again, swaying them side to side. "even though we haven't known each other that long, i'll miss you too."

 ---

sol: good evening! wish i could see you D:

kwan: me too, idiot

sol: what did i do to deserve that???

kwan: idk shut up i gotta work

sol: so aggressive, kwan :))good luck with whatever you're doing today!!

kwan: thank youuuuuuu!

seungkwan could feel the corner of his lips rise as he read through his conversation with hansol. what did he do to deserve him. no more like what did nancy do-

"are you talking to your boyfriend???" soonyoung teased, poking seungkwan in the hip. the shorter choked on nothing but embarrassment as he shoved his phone in his dress in his jacket.

"he- he's not my boyfriend." seungkwan stuttered pushing soonyoung away from him. the trio were standing in front of jun and his oh so precious gadgets. all three agents were wearing striped black suits makeup and were dressed to look way more professional than they actually were. soonyoung's hair was gelled back with a quiff, while seokmin's hair was dyed red and parted to the side. he also wore a fitted striped waist coat. seungkwans jacket buttoned up all the way around his shirt, while his dark blond hair was slightly wavy over his head and not up like the rest. and to seungkwan (dare he say it) they look HOT.

"bet you want him to be." jun joked along.

"i want him to be what?" seungkwan asked. forgetting the conversation before.

"your boyfriend." seokmin replied.

"huh? yeah." seungkwan was in a daze at the thought of hansol that he realized he just outed himself.

"oh?" soonyoung laughed.

"that's not what i meant!"

"mmmmhmm." seokmin laughed obviously not believing him.

"anyway, i'm trying to give you the gadgets. can you like listen for one second?" jun spoke up. seokmin whined impatiently.

"this gonna take more than one sec-"

"these," jun interrupts as he holds up metal broaches. "are actually microphones. they pick up what the fuck you three idiots are doing. jihoon will be on the other end of them. talk to him about what areas are clear and whatnot, considering the fact that he's hacked into cctv and will be able to see what's going on." jun lectured casually giving the trio each a broach. jun reaches onto the table where all the other gadgets are laid out. the preparation doesn't need to take this long, but jun takes pride in introducing the trio to all of his 'creations'. so like the child he is, him giddly picks up three rings and holds them out to the trio.

"these rings actually contain gas in them. if you need to make an exit without anyone knowing you were there, this is your best friend." he says proudly.

"what colour will the gas be?" seokmin asked innocently, eyeing the gadget.

jun hesitates. "an...appropriate colour. yeah, let's go with that." he smirks grabbing the next item. "okay, so these bad boys are like, the screw driver in doctor who. they've got laser-"

"just give them the gadgets and let them be on their way, jun. we don't want them to be late." minghao's voice called as he made his way into the room with his clip board. i bet he feels real important. seungkwan thinks. "seokmin, your mission is going to be slightly different. we just got news in that serenity's most devious, seducing agent is going to be at the party. considering you have the mental age of a 5 year old, the agent won't be able to manipulate you."

he finished, fiddling with his pen.

"okay so who is it?" seokmin asked seriously.

"devious and seducing?" soonyoung asked, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

seungkwans eyes widen. "that means you have to capture..."

"YOON JEONGHAN?" soonyoung and seungkwan shouted in unison.

mingyu walked in at this moment, handing papers to minghao.

"what's wrong? who is that?" seokmin asked, eyes widening in curiosity. mingyu chipped into the conversation.

"as in like, the psychopath? cunning, devious, hot, like, seriously sexy-"

"we get the point." minghao interrupts hitting the taller on the head with the clip board and watches him wince in pain.

"are you sure this is a good idea though?" soonyoung pipes up after pondering for a minute. "isn't min too dumb to capture him?"

"who?" seokmin asked again, only to get ignored.

"it's not up to me. boss' orders. he's just the least likely to feel sexually attracted to him. capture jeonghan and bring him back to headquarters." minghao says coldly while running his seriously large hands through his overgrown fringe before he leaves, giving mingyu a glare on the way out.

"why is no one telling me anything!?" seokmin sighs dramatically as jun tries to carry on.

"like i was saying," jun said holding up the lipstick shaped laser and giving them to the three boys. "these are lasers. they open up basically everything."

"lipstick? but we're boys. it's going to look suspicious." soonyoung brought up looking at the questionable gadget.

"it's 2016, soonyoung, stop being so primitive." seungkwan shakes his head in disapproval.

"god, soonyoung." seokmin tuts.

"if you need to get rid of someone's memory, use this cologne. smells good by day, takes away someone's memory by night." jun chuckled, overly proud of himself. after he finished laughing he looked at the trio to see the look of disgust on their faces. "or not. i get paid either way." he shrugged, giving the gadgets. at the rate that juns going with these, they won't even make it to the party.

\---

the party was a hell of a lot more grande and luxurious than seungkwan thought it was going to be, which makes him all the more nervous to jump out the limousine.

"when minghao said party," seokmin gulped. "i thought he meant like, a house party." he finished sheepishly while his eyes searched the outside of the building nervously.

"you really thought serenity agents would be at a house party? you thought we'd be going to a house party in a limo? are you sure you're cut out for capturing jeonghan?" soonyoung laughed while flicking seokmin hard on the head.

"yeah, let me capture that hotty instead." mingyu jokes from the drivers seat.

"oooh what would minghao say!?" seokmin and soonyoung gasp.

"come on guys," mingyu whined, trying to change the subject and tapping on the steering wheel. "a cars coming behind you've gotta get out."

the building was tall, large, shiny and expensive. everyone standing outside had drinks of alcohol of some sort and after seeing how rich and intimidating they all look, seungkwan is even more sure he doesn't want to come out. seungkwan tried to protest.

"but-"

an ugly car horn interrupted his sentence with urgency.

"get out." mingyu repeats.

"okay, okay. make sure you're alert when we have to dash." seungkwan taps mingyu on the shoulder before opening he door and eventually getting out the limo. after mingyu eagerly drives off, the three are just left standing there awkwardly.

they stick out like a sore thumb. "instead of standing here like idiots, shouldn't we go in?" seungkwan suggested after a minute of people watching.

"yeah, probably. who's got the tickets." soonyoung said, eyeing everyone like he knew what he was doing.

"me." seokmin's hands were searching his pockets drastically while his eyes were wide.

"seokmin," seungkwan intoned. "please tell me you have the tickets."

seokmin gave seungkwan a knowing look of no, i don't have the tickets.

"oh for fucks sake!" seungkwan shouted, earning a few glares from the rich people.

"seungkwan, shut up. you're drawing attention." soonyoung warns while trying his best to look casual.

"who even trusted you with the tickets, anyway?" seungkwan sighs dramatically. "the only place i could have left them were the toilets. i think i must have dropped them in." seokmin says apologetically.

"i have an idea." soonyoung smirks, walking up to the man in charge of the tickets at the front door.

"you don't seriously think we can just waltz right in without tickets? the security guy looks kinda beefy." seungkwan reasons, trying to catch up with soonyoung.

"of course not. we're going to kill them." soonyoung says seriously as he looks back at seungkwan.

"a bit extreme but sure! kill them with what?" seokmin asks, too innocently for what he said. soonyoung chuckles lamely, closes his eyes and raises his arm to the top of his nose.

"with kindness." he finished shamelessly and obviously way too proud of himself as he opened his eyes and made his way to the door.

booseok scoff in disbelief as they trailed behind him.

the ticket man or what looks like boy was short and youthful with bright pink hair, although he looked bored and half asleep, he still looked cute.

"so," soonyoung starts, resting his hand in the stand in front of him. "that tie suits your green eyes."

the boy clicked his mouth and closed his eyes. "my eyes are brown." coldly replied, tapping his foot with impatience.

"yeah.." soonyoung trailed off. "still cute though-"

"look, do you have your tickets or not? there's a queue behind." the boy gestured to behind the trio at the forming queue.

seungkwan pushed passed soonyoung with a patronising smile on his face. "look," he paused looking a his name card. "chan. we desperately need to get in, so could you like, help three bros out-"

"i'm not a child. i'm 17. stop talking to me like that." chan huffed.

"yeah, same thing." seokmin added unhelpfully. chan stopped looking at seungkwan to flash seokmin a glare.

"besides, i get paid to collect tickets. do you have them or not? if not, shownu," chan pointed to the beefy man behind. "will see you out." chan sounded irritated and when he realised they weren't realised they were empty handed he spoke again. "didn't think so. shownu?" and immediately the so called 'shownu' got up and travelled over to trio. before the three made a run for it themselves, shownu grabbed at their collars. seungkwan turned his head around to chan who was smiling bitchily and waving before turning back to the next person in line.

"we'll get revenge!" seokmin shouted as shownu dragged the protesting boys away.

\---

"no no no, wait-" seungkwan shouted before getting lobbed down the stairs and into the other two as a pile on the floor.

"this sucks, i was feeling sexy today." soonyoung whined. " i wanted to show wonwoo this outfit and hopefully get a fuck or two out of it." soonyoung overly informs.

"oh? he likes suits?" seokmin asks, brushing dirt off his waistcoat.

"not necessarily, but he hasn't touched me in a month! he must be thinking i'm ugly because-"

"soonyoung! TMI! we have to get in, talk about you and wonwoo's sex life later." seungkwan interrupted.

the trio were silent for a minute as they searched for a way in from the back of the building. "the windows." seokmin says. suddenly.

"what?" seungkwan asked.

"you know, climb up the wall in get in by that window. there's a couple making out there just knock them out or something." seokmin says nonchalantly, gesturing to the window on the 5th floor.

"you know, that's probably the first smart thing you've said all month." soonyoung chuckles, putting his hand up for a highfive.

"i know right?" seokmin agreed thoughtlessly before he caught what soonyoung said. his face scrunched up in offence. "hey!"

"what a dumb idea." seungkwan laughs until he realises seokmin wasn't kidding. "oh for real?"

\---

"i don't believe you weren't kidding!" seungkwan whisper shouted as he hangs of the balcony, waiting for soonyoung to pull him up. the older wrapped his hands around seungkwans wrist and heaved.

"jesus, seungkwan. what have you eaten?" soonyoung panted, wiping the sweat forming on his forehead.

"shut up, soonyoung.we all know you haven't got the muscles to pull me up. besides, you aren't one to talk." seungkwan retorted.

" seokmin, help me! i can't lift this imbecile all by my self." soonyoung looked at seungkwan just hanging there.

"well whatever you do, can you like, hurry up? my arm's going numb." the blond complained.

seokmin got behind soonyoung and grabbed his waist, pulling both seungkwan and soonyoung back but it took a lot of struggling to actually get seungkwan up, and when they did, the trio went launched back into the glass table behind them. the table shattered, drawing the attention of the couple making out in the door way. the trio looked at the couple and the couple looked at them. the man grabbed a nearby gun from the counter and pointed it at them while the woman started screaming and hiding behind the man.

"oh, come on. there's no need for that." soonyoung suggests while raising his palms in surrender, edging closer.

"get away from him!" the girl screams, spraying some of her perfume in soonyoungs face.

"really? perfume? not even pepper spray?" soonyoung cries with his eyes scrunched close.

"i- um didn't have any on me. sorry." she said, sheepishly.

at that moment seokmin swooped in and kneed the guy with the gun in the balls and kicked him into a nearby table. seungkwan took the gun from the wreck on the floor.

soonyoung crying about his eyes in the background.

"i don't want to shoot you," seungkwan starts, pointing the gun at the girl. "but we do, however, have to get rid of your memories, sorry." he said politely with a nice smile while seokmin sprays her and seungkwan sprays the guy squirming on the floor with the cologne that jun gave them.

\---

seungkwan was dabbing the left over perfume off from soonyoung's face, careful not to erase any of his makeup. "we haven't spoken to jihoon yet."

"oh yeah," seokmin taps the broach on his chest and gets screaming in all threes ears in return.

"are you guys fucking stupid? do you know how long i've waited? like, an hour? what the fuck were you doing? i thought you died!" jihoon yelled through the intercom.

soonyoung laughed "yeah sorry, seokmin lost the tickets, so we had to sneak in-"

"i didn't ask for your fucking life story! get on with he mission!" jihoon yelled again.

seokmin smiled sheepishly. looking up at the other two. "jihoon said hi."

"seokmin, we've all got ear pieces." seungkwan face palmed.

"jihoon's spending too much time with boss. he's contradicting himself." soonyoung sighs.

"anyway we're here now, let's go down." soonyoung started making his way over to the door.

"no! we're late! we're going to draw attention." seungkwan panicked.

"it's a party, seungkwan. nobody will even notice us coming in." seokmin shrugged.

\---

turns out the room they were in was right in front of the grande staircase and when the door opened everyone's eyes were on them.

"nobody will even notice." seungkwan muttered under his breath. "nothing to see here." soonyoung said as most people went back to their previous conversations.

"okay, seokmin." jihoon's voice came through. "jeonghan's at the casino. make a move."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, i don't dislike nancy!!  
> IM SORRY OMG I TOOK TEN YRS TO UPDATE I HAVENT EVEN MADE A VERKWAN EDIT IN LIKE A MONTH EITHER WHAT AM I DOING  
> yea i made one that was all about them travelling but it was so hard to do i scrapped it, BUT I'LL BE MAKING ANOHTER SOON!!  
> sorry idk how to write this is my first fic so uh yh i know it's shit but yh im going on holiday n i wanted to post before i left IVE HAD TO REDO THIS SO MANY TIMES SJSJSJS plus oh my is so sweet my heart exploded it's like my fav svt song omg THANK U FOR READINGG IT MEANS ALOT


	5. NOT UPDATE IM SORRY IKIK

ok hi sorry ik doing this is annoying buttttt this is SHIT and i hate it??? it's so cringe and bad i was gonna discontinue but i like the whole secret agent thing so gonna rewrite this and carry it on as it's tragic omgg

**Author's Note:**

> like it??? idk i think i like it!! there isn't enough verkwan on this site and im here to change that! but yes, i'll try to update regularly ik what it's like when u into a fic n they don't update until 10 years later *cough cough get used to it cough cough*


End file.
